<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What's "Resting?" I Don't Understand. by Auroras5tar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935076">What's "Resting?" I Don't Understand.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auroras5tar/pseuds/Auroras5tar'>Auroras5tar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ateez Comfort/Sickfics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>99 Line and Jongho are concerned, And They're Responsible For Once, Best Leader Kim Hongjoong, Domestic Fluff, Hard Working Kim Hongjoong, Kim Hongjoong Best Boy, Kinda?, Lots of cuddles, M/M, Multi, Romantic or platonic, Sickfic, Sleep-Deprived Kim Hongjoong, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:49:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auroras5tar/pseuds/Auroras5tar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ATEEZ has a few days off, but Hongjoong disappears from the dorms and loses track of time while in the studio. When he returns, he concerns everyone, and they take care of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Implied Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ateez Comfort/Sickfics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>233</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What's "Resting?" I Don't Understand.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was requested by wheee. I hope it holds up to your standards. I tried to make it as close to the original request as possible. Tell me how it is plz. &lt;3</p><p>If you have anything you want to see, I can take requests through twt, curiouscat, or comments.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boys had been given a few days off to rest. While most of the boys actually rested, there were a few who still worked. Seonghwa was busy cleaning the whole apartment, which was something he didn’t get to do often, Jongho was forever practicing his vocals, and Hongjoong? Well, Hongjoong went to his studio the night before they went on their rest period, and he hadn’t showed up to the dorm for 2 days.</p><p>However, Hongjoong wasn’t aware of how much time had passed in all actuality. He honestly thought he had only been gone a day, so when he stumbled into the dorm on the 3rd day, he wasn’t prepared to be bombarded almost immediately with the noise of the dorm. He took his shoes off as he listened to the chaos inside while standing in the entry way for a little while before stuffing his feet into his slippers and shuffling inside. </p><p>He took note of Yunho, Wooyoung, and Mingi playing Mario Kart in the living room as he made his way into the kitchen to find Jongho sitting at the table while San was cooking something. Hongjoong stopped and blinked as his sleep-deprived, caffeine-filled mind was slow to catch up. He placed his bag on the dining room table as Jongho scrutinized him. It looked like their leader hadn’t slept in days or even showered, really.</p><p>Jongho sent a glance to San, who also examined Hongjoong in concern, but the shared glance was missed by Hongjoong moving to make more coffee. He looked over San’s shoulder to see what he was cooking before he nodded to himself and made himself a snack while waiting for the main meal. The two younger members took this time to slip out of the kitchen and into the living room where the others were since Seonghwa and Yeosang went out for the day.</p><p>The room was quiet of voices for a while before the hushed voice of the maknae spoke up while Hongjoong was oblivious in the kitchen, making his coffee and eating his snack.</p><p>“Hyung is back, and he looks like he hasn’t slept and doesn’t know what day it is.”</p><p>“We need to do something, guys.” </p><p>San was the next to speak, followed by Wooyoung.</p><p>“Yeah, but what?”</p><p>The room was silent for a while before Jongho spoke up.</p><p>“Ok. How about this? Mingi, Yunho, you two go talk with him to distract him for San and Wooyoung... San, Wooyoung, you grab anything that he will use as a reason not to sleep and hide them. He can kill us later.”</p><p>“What about you?” (Mingi.)</p><p>“I’m going to get his bed ready, pick out a comfortable outfit for him, and make him shower before going to bed.”</p><p>“Ok. Lets do this.” (Yunho.)</p><p>With that said, the plan was enacted. Yunho and Mingi went first to the kitchen where they fixed a snack while starting up a conversation, making it seem like they had been debating about what was the best Mario Kart character. They easily sucked Hongjoong in which made it easier for the other three members to sneak off.</p><p>San went back to the kitchen to check on his food as Wooyoung went to hide Hongjoong’s art supplies. San glanced at Hongjoong’s bag on the table before looking at Mingi and Yunho. Yunho nodded and made sure to keep Hongjoong’s back to where his bag was so that San could pick it up quietly and rush off to hide it in a barely used closet they had.</p><p>While the others were busy, Jongho had made sure to pick out Hongjoong’s favorite comfort clothes and even grabbed a pair of underwear before carrying the items to the bathroom where he placed the clothes on the counter. He then returned to Hongjoong’s room and made sure that there were no hidden wires in the bed while also fluffing the pillow. Then Jongho returned to the kitchen.</p><p>“Hyung, how about you take a shower while Seonghwa isn’t here? That way he won’t be able to fuss at you later when he comes back? A shower may help you wake up, too.”</p><p>Hongjoong paused whatever conversation he was having with Yunho and Mingi, the trio having moved past Mario Kart in the time that Jongho had left, and he looked at Jongho. He seemed to be debating it before he nodded and stood up. Perhaps he moved a bit too fast since his vision went black for a second, and he gripped the edge of the table to keep himself upright on his weak legs.</p><p>The other three in the kitchen noticed this, and Yunho reached over to Hongjoong and gripped his arm to help him stay upright until he regained his senses. Mingi and Jongho exchanged worried glances as Yunho kept his worried gaze on Hongjoong. When Yunho realized that Hongjoong’s senses were back, he let go, and the leader sent a thankful smile to him before starting to shuffle out. Only to pause by the door when Jongho spoke again.</p><p>“I put some clothes for you in the bathroom.”</p><p>Hongjoong sent a grateful smile to Jongho before he disappeared into the bathroom to shower. Jongho looked at the others who had all gathered in the kitchen. He scratched his nose before he spoke again.</p><p>“How about I go to Hongjoong’s room and make sure he actually sleeps? You four stay as quiet as you can and keep an eye on the food, San.”</p><p>San cursed lightly and rushed to the stove to make sure his food hadn’t burned, and surprisingly it hadn’t yet. This made the other four laugh. Jongho waited until he heard the shower stop, and he quickly fixed two plates of San’s now finished food and two drinks before placing them on a tray and heading to Hongjoong’s bedroom.</p><p>Jongho placed the tray on Hongjoong’s desk just as the door opened, which prompted Jongho to look over and see Hongjoong standing there with his towel over his head, drying his hair off. When Hongjoong took the towel off his head, he blinked in surprise before offering a tired smile.</p><p>“Hey, Jongho. Did you need something?”</p><p>“Not really, hyung. Just brought food that San finished. Why don’t you get comfortable?”</p><p>Hongjoong shot him a suspicious look but did as Jongho suggested and sat on his bed where he leaned on the pillows. He noticed the bed wasn’t how he left it, but he didn’t comment on it as he tossed his towel on the ground. His nose scrunched slightly as he realized he may get lectured by Seonghwa about being messy, but he quickly got pulled out of his thoughts when Jongho placed the tray on his lap.</p><p>Blinking in confusion, he looked at Jongho who had sat down on the ground next to his bed, watching him with a bowl of food in his own lap. That was when Hongjoong pieced it together. The others were making sure he was taking care of himself now that he was in the dorm, so he started to eat to help Jongho relax. When he took the first few bites, Jongho seemed to relax and eat his own food.</p><p>They didn’t talk much, but Hongjoong was ok with that. When they finished, Hongjoong felt even more exhausted after eating now that he had a full stomach, and he felt his eyes close even though he was still sitting up. He didn’t notice when the tray was removed from his lap or when he was moved to lay down or even when the lights were turned off. He did feel when the bed shifted, though, and a weight settled next to him that he instantly turned to snuggle into.</p><p>Jongho, on the other hand, had gotten under the covers with Hongjoong and let the leader snuggle up to him. The maknae wrapped his arms protectively around his leader and leaned his head against Hongjoong’s, staying in silence for however long until he heard the door creak open. He looked up and saw Seonghwa inch in, seemingly informed on their plan as he walked forward to glance at the sleeping Hongjoong wrapped protectively by Jongho.</p><p>Seonghwa nodded in satisfaction at how Hongjoong had been taken care of by the younger members, and he reached over to pat Jongho’s hair in silent praise before turning away and getting changed into more comfortable clothes. Jongho saw Seonghwa scrutinize the tray when he stopped suddenly upon seeing it, and he raised an eyebrow in questioning that he was sure Seonghwa couldn’t actually see. </p><p>“You guys are doing good. I’ll sleep with Yeosang for tonight. I heard Yunho has a plan that you guys will rotate on Hongjoong Watch.”</p><p>“That’s news to me. I’m so informed in here.”</p><p>Seonghwa softly chuckled at his words. Their voices were soft as they talked, not wanting to wake up Hongjoong, though Jongho was sure nothing could wake him up at this point. Seonghwa nodded at Jongho’s discarded phone.</p><p>“Maybe you should check that.”</p><p>Jongho’s eyebrows furrowed, and he checked his phone, quickly dimming the brightness and saw that he had texts. He scrunched his nose and sent a withering look at Seonghwa, who just chuckled. The eldest walked back over and ruffled Jongho’s hair again.</p><p>“You keep taking care of Joongie, ok?”</p><p>“Ok, hyung.”</p><p>With that, Seonghwa turned away and picked up the tray, silently exiting the room. With nothing to distract himself now, Jongho felt himself drift off until he felt his shoulder get shaken. He let out a soft groan and snuggled closer to the warmth he felt before he felt a light flick to his head. His eyes fluttered open, and he saw Wooyoung hovering over the bed, staring at them.</p><p>“Come on. It’s my turn to be on Hongjoong watch. Go sleep… Not here. Though, I will say Yunho is in Mingi’s bed.”</p><p>Jongho scrunched his nose at Wooyoung’s soft-spoken confession, and he gently pried Hongjoong off of him before climbing out of the bed to let Wooyoung take his spot as Hongjoong’s cuddle buddy. The maknae huffed out a chuckle as he watched Hongjoong instantly latch onto the dancer, and he shook his head, waving at Wooyoung before shuffling to San and Yunho’s room and to the bed. He glanced around as if anyone would see him despite having closed the door behind him, and he climbed up the ladder, nudging San aside and laying next to the vocal to cuddle both him and Shiber as San instantly accommodated him without waking up.</p><p>Meanwhile, Wooyoung got comfortable with Hongjoong and fell asleep with his arms loosely around the leader, his hold much different than the protective hold of Jongho. It was more of a reassuring hold that Hongjoong wasn’t alone even in sleep.</p><p>Hongjoong woke up a few hours later, needing to use the restroom. He shifted and felt his elbow jab something warm as he moved around to try to stand. He was disoriented, not knowing which way he was facing or how he was laying. What he didn’t expect was for something to move next to him and speak. Well, more like slur with sleep.</p><p>“Hongjoong hyung, you need something?”</p><p>Hongjoong glanced next to him, surprised to see Wooyoung there and rubbing his eye as he half sat up to look down at the leader. Hongjoong was sure he fell asleep with Jongho bustling around his room. Now Wooyoung was here? What time was it even? Did the younger members crack out a plan to keep him under watch after nearly blacking out earlier?</p><p>“No. I just need to use the restroom.”</p><p>“Oh. Ok.” </p><p>Wooyoung settled back down as Hongjoong sat up and tried to untangle himself from the blankets, which elicited a sleepy chuckle from the dancer. He sat back up to help Hongjoong free himself, leaning heavily on the leader for a moment afterwards, and Hongjoong’s heart clenched as he realized that Wooyoung must have not let himself fall deep asleep in case he woke up in the night.</p><p>“Woo, you can go back to sleep if you want. I’ll be fine.”</p><p>“No. I-I’m fine.”</p><p>Wooyoung crawled out from the bed and made sure Hongjoong didn’t get tangled up again as he swung his feet down. As the dancer stood there, he swayed lightly with his eyes mostly closed before he mumbled something about needing to pee and get something to drink and stumbled from the room. Hongjoong chuckled as he let the blood flow return to his legs, and he checked the time. </p><p>6:00AM. Wow. He was out for almost 12 hours, but he was still tired. Guess he would have to catch up on work after he returned from the bathroom. He stood up and slowly made his way to the bathroom, hearing Wooyoung shuffling in the kitchen. As he washed his hands, he stared at himself in the mirror, and he cringed. No wonder the kids were worried about him. He looked like death warmed over. He was just glad Seonghwa wasn’t there to lecture him as well as mother him.</p><p>Hongjoong left the bathroom, noting the kitchen was silent, and he returned to his bed to see a sleepy Yunho lounging on his bed instead. He blinked before walking back to his bed and crawling in. The taller wrapped his arms around him before rolling over to put Hongjoong between himself and the wall like a protective barrier. Hongjoong didn’t fight it, feeling the pull of sleep now that he was back in his bed. Especially with Yunho being a life-sized teddy bear, so Hongjoong fell asleep with Yunho rubbing his back.</p><p>When Hongjoong next woke up, San was curled up next to him, his icy toes brushing against Hongjoong’s warm ankles. Hongjoong let out a whine and moved away from San’s cold toes while burying his face in the younger’s chest, pulling a chuckle from San before it turned into a yelp when Hongjoong weakly slapped him. That caused Hongjoong to chuckle sleepily as he peeled open his eyes.</p><p>“Good morning, sunshine. You’ve slept for 16 hours. Do you feel better?”</p><p>“16 hours? I’ve missed so much work. I need to get back to it-”</p><p>“Hyung, we’re on holiday. Let yourself relax. Please? Even you need a break.”</p><p>Hongjoong made the mistake of looking up at San and saw the worry glistening in the younger’s eyes. He frowned and sighed, nodding and cuddling back into San who wrapped his arms tighter around him.</p><p>“Ok, Sannie. I’ll relax. Please don’t worry about me anymore.”</p><p>They had been so focused on conversation that they didn’t notice the door open and someone walk in quietly. They didn’t even hear the tray being put down gently to alert them of the new presence, so it was no surprise that they both jumped when a new voice sounded from next to them.</p><p>“We’re always going to worry about you, hyung.”</p><p>It was Yeosang who had joined them. Hongjoong looked over at Yeosang and smiled softly, moving so that he could wave the visual over and cuddle both him and San for a moment. Yeosang complied, and they laid there in silence for a little while before Yeosang got up and grabbed the tray.</p><p>Hongjoong glanced at the tray and then sat up so that he could eat properly. Yeosang placed the tray on his lap, and Hongjoong smiled up at the visual, leaving room for him to sit down on the bed. As Hongjoong started to eat, Yeosang sat down as him and San started a conversation with Hongjoong chiming in occasionally. </p><p>“Hey, how about we have a cuddle pile in the living room? I’m sure everyone wants to see me alive and awake.”</p><p>San shot up, barely managing to not hit his head on Seonghwa’s bed, and he grinned before quickly crawling out and running into the living room. Hongjoong chuckled as he heard San scream to the others that they were having a cuddle pile in the living room and that Hongjoong was joining them. There was more running, and all of a sudden the dorm was alive with people running to and from the living room, which caused both Hongjoong and Yeosang to chuckle. </p><p>Hongjoong ate slowly to give the others time to perfect the nest they would cuddle on, and Yeosang kept silent company until the food was gone and Hongjoong was just sipping at his drink. Then, Yeosang picked up the tray and waited for Hongjoong to stand up before they made their way out into the living room. They froze at the sight of Wooyoung screeching about something not being right and Mingi smacking him with a pillow for screeching as the other 99 liner- and Jongho were putting final touches on the pallet of blankets. </p><p>Hongjoong let out a tired sigh with a tiny smile at his chaotic boys and was about to step in when Seonghwa walked into the room from the kitchen to calm the two down from their fight. As soon as the eldest spoke in a scolding tone, the two froze and looked at Seonghwa with big eyes.</p><p>“Boys, what did we talk about?”</p><p>“No arguing to keep hyung relaxed so that he can keep resting even while in our presence.”</p><p>The two sounded defeated as they mumbled what Seonghwa must have drilled into their heads, and they even had the decency to look ashamed as they ducked their heads. The scene was so amusing to Hongjoong that he felt his lips twitch into a smile as he tried to hold back his laughter before he inevitably failed and leaned against Yeosang, muffling his laugh in the visual’s shoulder.</p><p>The other three whipped their heads to look at him, which made him laugh more, and Yeosang even chuckled along in amusement. When the two had calmed down enough, Hongjoong made his way to the nest of blankets and pillows facing the tv, and he laid down in the middle of it. Instantly, he had Mingi glued to one side, and Hongjoong smiled at the other rapper before glancing around since no one else had moved besides Seonghwa and Yeosang disappearing into the kitchen.</p><p>Seonghwa soon returned and laid down on his other side while Yeosang placed himself against Hongjoong’s chest, and then the others filtered in around them, throwing blankets around to keep everyone warm. That was when Hongjoong belatedly realized that they had organized who would directly cuddle him to be those who hadn’t kept him company while he was sleeping at some point, and he smiled again softly. The smile only grew when his favorite movie was put on, and he pulled everyone closer before placing his head on Seonghwa’s shoulder since Mingi’s was a bit bony.</p><p>“Guys, I love you. Thanks for all this.”</p><p>Hongjoong’s sudden declaration of love shocked the room into silence, and he glanced around nervously as everyone looked at him incredulously before he relaxed as he saw the smiles steadily growing on everyone’s faces. </p><p>“We love you, too, Joongie. Even when you’re dumb and can’t take proper care of yourself, so we’re forced to step in. I think the kids did well in my absence.”</p><p>It might have been Seonghwa speaking, but Hongjoong could see that everyone backed that statement before they chipped in with their own declarations of love. Even Jongho despite looking like he was in pain since he was not one to display much affection other than cuddles and the occasional hug. Hongjoong felt warm as he basked in the love and affection and despite being asleep for however long, he felt his eyes close due to the warm and safe feeling lulling him back to some much needed sleep after working hard for over 48 hours.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/5tarspromise">twitter</a> and <a href="https://curiouscat.me/5tarspromise">Curious Cat</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>